This application requests assistance for equipment and renovation of existing animal care facilities at the University of North Carolina at Greensboro to ensure compliance with PHS policies and the amended Animal Welfare Act and to gain AAALAC accreditation. This renovation will enable the University to continue to expand its programs of health-related and biomedical research. The specific aims of the planned renovation are: 1) Upgrade HVAC system and correct physical plant deficiencies on 6th floor of Eberhart, and modify floor plan to add rack washer, general purpose fume hoods, locker/shower, eight new animal housing rooms, and offices for animal care technicians; 2) Enclose windows in Eberhart basement to provide better control over light, temperature, noise, dust, and security for ectothermic vertebrate housing; 3) Renovate existing kitchen in Stone to a 4000-square-foot rodent and small animal facility, including diet preparation lab and biohazard suite; 4) Centralize animal facility administration. When completed, the University will house all animals in two modern research facilities totalling over 7,000 square feet of net assignable space. The projected total cost of the renovation is $1.34 million. This application requests support for a portion of the A&R and equipment costs of the project. The University will provide the remainder of the cost from state and local funds and will expend additional funds to add necessary staff. The longer-range goals of the University are the doubling of research activity within three years and the tripling of research within six years. Health-related research funding is expected to be the principal component of future growth and the University realizes that upgraded and expanded animal research facilities and programs will be necessary to achieve its goals.